Madness Chaos Love Serenity
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: What happens to a person who gets everything they want, to be everything they want to be and do everything they wants, but it's turns out it not all it cracked up to be (By the way this is a physiological romance)


Name: Ian Reddric

Born: 6/24/199X Died: Hasn't yet

Ian is a Twenty-seven year old thats 5ft 11in, He's very strong with a very firmly tone body (Nobody knows do to all the baggy close he wears)

He has short messy raven black hair, a streak of orange down the center, red tip, and bright pink and light blue splashes(A hair dye job that went horribly wrong)

He has an olive skin tone Frankenstein style, His eye color is a life less green, He has a scar that starts at the boarder of his hair line of his fore head that goes down his face covers his right eye and keeps going ending with a point two inches above his left nipple (P.S. touch his eye it causes involuntary kicking and yes he still has his eye lid), The back of his hands are scared up by burns that start at the hole that is in the middle of his hands. (He can still use his hands)

Right now he's wearing a plain dark blue shirt that has holes burn into it and a pair of snow white camouflage pajamas pants and with a life that is going no where

* * *

The door to Ian's room swings open "Ian what are you doing?"

"Who invited you" He said in his cold stale voice that accumulated thru time

"Are you making another head stone, seriously why do you make these things" The intruder picks up one of the thousands head stone that Ian has lying around in his room

He shrugs his shoulders as he finishes the latest head stone "It's something to do to kill time"

"You need to find something better to do on your days off..." A blush spreads across her face as a light bulb goes off in her head "Oh I know"

"Why are you here" He interrupts her killing her cheery mood with his icy cold stale voice

She silent for a little bit "Dinner is ready" She said in a cold angry voice "Go wash up!" She snaps at him

"Fine" he said with a dead tone, She spins on her heels and stomps out of Ian's room. He watches her leave out of the corner of his eyes when she finally was out of hearing rang, he leans back into swivel chair staring up at his ceiling letting out a frustrated sigh "When will she grow up"

* * *

Name: Magnolia Reddric

Born: 12/27/199X Died: Not yet

Magnolia is thirty years old thats 6ft tall with a E bust size with a pants size of 16 a well kept figure to be proud of

She has a half and half hair style: One half is long in the back (Black) the other half is long in the front (Silver) She thought it would be fun to do this

Her skin is a pale moon light wight (she allergic to sunlight, but that doesn't stop her from going outside when the sun out, She is a morning person after all)

Her eye color is a beautiful stormy grey

She an overly energetic, enthusiastic, queen like, loving woman

* * *

Ian gets up out of his chair walking over to the bathroom to get his was his hands wash as he does a silent voice calls out to him, but he doesn't let himself react to the voice doesn't matter how loud it gets as he washes his hands and makes his way to the dinner table "You sure took your sweet time" Mozb said to Ian with a bit of agitation

Ian lets out one last yawn before he sees both his mothers and sister sitting and waiting for him to join them, he rolls his eyes he quickly swipe his plate and goes to sit on the other end of table looking down at the food and is about to dig in "Ian" Mozb voice demanding his attention he looks up from his plate to see two hands extending

Before Mozb could open her mouth his other mother spoke "Ian you know we sing Amazing Grace before we eat so join in" His other mother said in a gentle demanding tone

"Shay what do you think your doing, being gentle with him doesn't work" Mozb demanded

Shay reply calmly "Being gentle with him works better then yelling at him" Mozb lets out a sigh in defeat knowing full well that She was right, she about to try again when she finally realized he's already eating, the other two realized as well letting out one last sigh Shay and Magnolia take each other hand and the three sing Amazing Grace when they finish they eat their food

Ian is the first to finish his meal he excuses himself from the table when he's half way to enter the kitchen Shay not looking at him spoke up "Ian we want to talk to you so come back to the table when your done washing your dishes"

Ian doesn't even stop already knowing what's going to be said "I rather not" his cold stale voice echos thru the kitchen

"That's not a choice for you to make" Mozb boomed slamming her fist to the table "Get your ass back out here in that chair when your done washing your dishes" She chokes back her tears

Ian looking over his shoulder shrugging it off with his regular I don't care behavior "I rather not, I rather not come in there and sit thru the same recording about how worried you all are about me, and the rest of that la la la crap thats going to follow and last is the pleading for a promise from me to change my way of life la la la la la la dee daa and in the end I don't make promises"

Mozb is gritting her teeth as the tears rolled down her cheeks, Magnolia grabbed her mothers hands opens her mouth with something hopping to bring this turmoil to a halt but it goes unheard "There is nothing you three can do to change anything so know your place" He doesn't yell but his cold demeanor left no room for hope

Shay swiftly scoops up booth her daughter and wife and cradles them close as "Ian leave now,get out of here, go on your nightly walk!" She demands

"I'm not done washing my dishes" Ian said as if nothing is happening

Shay gets to her feet leaving the two holding each other crying together, storming into the kitchen grabbing the plate from her sons hands and shatters it on the kitchen floor "I SAID LEAVE, I'LL WASH THEM LATER" she is panting with anger and exhaustion from fighting back her own tears

He just stands there frozen for a few a seconds his head turns slowly locking his lifeless green eyes with mother's suffering brown eyes "I'm not done washing my dishes" he said with out even a hint of care or remorse in it then he turns his head back around and goes back washing his dishes like nothing happen. Shay stands there frozen a few seconds in complete disbelief watching her son finishes washing his dishes, she walks out of the kitchen slowly in fear as he sweeps up the broken plate that is all over the floor she goes back to the pair that are cradling each other trembling she joins them on the floor cradling them as they cradle her "Later" He calls out leaving the three on the floor crying as the back door slams shut as if today is just another day in his house hold

Ian is walking the blacked out night with nothing more then the moon light as his only company

Dancing in the moonlight Ian hums his own made up tune: Darkness sweet honest darkness

Hello Darkness my sweet honest mother, how I missed your loving glory

In the light of lies and defiance where the good guy is always the fist to die

I dance with you knowing there is no worry, no fear

Just your calming welcoming arms into 'nothing' me every single time

How I love this 'nothing' so please keep me cradling me in your sweet 'nothing'

Ian is interrupted by a speeding car down the road, he side steps the in coming car the driver yells out "Get your head out of your ass you life less runt" with the middle finger salute out the window

Ian raises an eye brow at the drivers rear head light, but shacks his head not finding any impotency from dealing with say driver "Now where was I" Ian said to himself, now that he takes a look around "Better question where am I" he scratches the back of his head as he tries to figure out where he is. As fare as he knew he was on top of a hill on one side of the nothing but road it seams a bridge is coming up two hours away if he keep going forward, looking to the left a drop off into the wet lands, behind him is where he came from but whats the point he has no clue how he got here so whats the point of back tracking if you don't even know how you got to current location, to his right it he sees the roof of a building, having no there choice he slides down the right side of the hill heading tours the building

What comes into sight something he never would be caught dead at Freddie's pizzeria "How the hell did I get here!?" his cold stale voices screeched, now knowing where he's at he looks around making sure no one is around to see him at this horribly cheese place

* * *

You see Freddie's Pizzeria is a four story building that doesn't include the four story basement two of the four story is know as the Sister location the other two are for maintenance and repairs

Each story is section off for age ranges five- ten is ground level that gives them both the inside and the playground in the back yard, the second story age range is for eleven- fourteen years old, third story is for the fifteen - seventeen, fourth story is the kitchen employ only, the sister location is for the eighteen and older, and the last two are for employees only

A little history about the Freddie's Pizzeria, before the building became a Pizzeria it was a prison know for doing human experiments and calling it helping the mentally sick so a funny thing about the playground is if you remove all the children toys from the playground you got a jail house's playground

* * *

As Ian made his way across the playground he used all his stealth and strength to weave thru Freddie's security system he makes his way to the door as soon as his feet lands on the cement that separates the grassy field from the building the doors flew open presenting both the security guard and maintenance man that work the night shift followed quickly by the lights flooding the playground "Who are you?" the security guard ask as his hands slides to the pistol thats on his belt

Ian's eyes lands on a help wanted poster thats taped to the door "I'm here for to answer the help wanted post" he said ("Why the hell did I just say that") he hissed at himself

"If you are then why are you coming this way at this hour" The maintenance man asked

"This hour: I'm more at easy at night, This way: I was lost in thought and got lost at the same time, but surprising enough I still found my way here" he points tours the hill that thats behind him

The security guard grown "You know what boy I know your lying, but I don't care right now to do any thing so follow us so we can kick you out of here" The security guard Steps aside allowing Ian into the building

Maintenance man grown with a roll of his eyes "Alright buddy like he said we know your lying, but today is your lucky day we're to tired to actually care why your really here so lets make a deal you come back here during business hours we will introduce you to are boss and she'll higher you on as full time maintenance and night guard"

"What" he raised an unseen eyebrow at the maintenance man, they make it to the front door the security guard open the the door and the maintenance man shoved Ian out into the street

"See you tomorrow boy and you better show up" the Maintenance men yells at Ian

The security guard shut and locks the door "Do you really think we should of done that"

"Hey I didn't hear any argument coming from you" The maintenance man said ashamed of what he just did

The security guard covers his face in shame "Your right, your right I can't take this place any longer ether" The two walked into the center of the ground floor "I can't believe we have fallen so low to the point where we would shove it onto one kid"

"Yes we have finally sunken so low to the point we would actually force this onto one kid" The Maintenance man said as the tears of shame began to pour out of his face

"Why didn't you let him stay and play with us" a manically voice sang out behind them

Ian stands out side of the pizzeria curing himself

Unheard screams echo in the building "Dame it" Ian walks away kicking rocks along the way "It's bad enough I already had one job, now I'm going to have two... why didn't I say no, I'm not afraid of people, but why couldn't I say no?" this question echoed in his head as he maid his way back to his place. he gets there two minute until two in the morning. He makes his way across the living room he is met with both his mother's and sister sleeping in the living room their faces stain with dry tears, He lets out a frustrated sigh "Maybe this second job can do me some good and get me away from these three" he whispers to himself he rolls his eyes and shacks his head leaving them where they lay he goes up stairs


End file.
